Happy Birthday Leon!
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: It's Leon's birthday and they all forgot so they decide to give him a birthday present he'll never ever forget!


Happy Birthday Leon!

Neo: This is a fanfic based on a picture we saw in Deviant Art we just had to put this up because we've been itching to make a new story ever since so we got some sexy inspiration.

Neox: Yep! And we are going to love posting this up when it's done because the picture of the Valentine's Day Present for Leon-Kun is so cute with Cloud being kidnapped and doh! Just read it for yourself!

Neo: Now let's get's started on the fic! This is going to be such a hot fricking fic I can't wait to hear what you all think of this fic! Oh and this is after KH2...I think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did though, that would be the best day of my life because I would be making so many changes and just for the fan girls I would add lot's of yaoi in all of the games so much that it would give you a nosebleed or make you faint! On to the fic! **

Cloud was standing around in the lower section of the Marketplace thinking about how he can get rid of Sephiroth. As usual. The spiky blond was already 24 and he was still thinking about his inner darkness. It was worrying everybody actually, especially Leon. For some reason the older man has been very worried about Cloud's well being. Who could blame him though, Cloud hasn't been eating for a long time and it has been showing from his body. Leon was actually on upper level of the Marketplace right now.

"..." Cloud said getting really annoyed with the brunette's protectiveness because he was an adult as well. Leon was thinking deeply when he noticed that Cloud had walked up the stairs and walked past him quietly.

Aerith, Tifa, and Rinoa, who had turned out to be alive, were preparing dinner. Well mostly Tifa and Rinoa because they knew what Leon had to suffer through when Aerith was cooking. As they were cooking, Cloud had came in the from the front door looking bland and emotionless as ever.

"Hey Guys, I think we forgot something Today, look at the calender it's August 23!" Said a black haired girl, who was wearing shorts and a black zip up jacket that was unzipped, and a shirt that had flower shapes on it.

"Oh crap! We fucking forgot! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Tifa had yelled in shock and had dropped dish plate that she was cleaning, making it break on contact with the floor. Aerith was really shocked and surprised at the date. Where had the time gone by and how did they all not remember that their own Leader, who works hard to rebuild Radiant Garden back to the way it was, has a birthday just four fricking days after Cloud's.

Leon was wondering what was happening at the committee house because he was just bored, and he didn't even know what day it was or what the exact date was right now. The brunette decided to go back to the committee house because he felt tired, even though it was still noon. The committee leader yawned loudly in exhaustion and started to walk back to the house hoping to get a nap. As Leon was walking home, a Neoshadow heartless tried to jump attack him and Leon just destroyed the heartless with his fire magic, while his eyes were closed.

Cloud was just standing there looking at the four girls preparing for Leon Leonhart's twenty seventh birthday. The spiky haired blond didn't see the deal in why they were worrying about the brunette's birthday anyway, there was no point in trying to prepare for it because chances are that Leon probably forgot the exact time and date. Cloud was just leaning against the wall looking at them all trying to prepare for Leon's birthday. All of a sudden, Leon came in the door and they all(Except Cloud of course) were all wearing freaked out expressions on there face, and all four of them were silently screaming.

"Hey Gang I'm not in the mood to chat with you all since I'm tired so I'm going to go sleep in the guest room since it's the closest room in this house!" Leon said with his eyes still closed for some weird reason.

"My god...He doesn't know it's his birthday...How can someone be that forgetful." Rinoa said with a smile and the other three girls just looked at her with a look that was saying what they were thinking of her sentence. Aerith was thinking quietly of something to do since it was evident that Leon didn't want a birthday party.

"Wait we still need to get him a birthday present! What are we going to get him for his birthday?!" Yuffie shouted at the three older women in question. Tifa, Aerith, and Rinoa all 'oh'ed forgetting that they still need to get Leon a present. Cloud was just standing against the wall, thinking of how he can get rid of Sephiroth once and for all. Yuffie looked directly at Cloud, and suddenly, like a flashing light bulb an evil idea came into her head. The black-haired ninja quickly told the the other girls her idea and then they all looked Cloud evilly.

"Cloud, do you know what Leon wants for his birthday?" Yuffie said sweetly hiding her true intentions.

"No." Cloud said simply.

"You!" Yuffie said before the four girls kidnapped him.

"Wait! let go! Where are you taking me?!" Cloud yelled flailing around trying to get out their grasp.

"Oh, don't worry about that Cloud. We won't hurt you we're going to just give Leon his gift!" The auburn-haired woman said to the spiky blonde while they were dragging him to her room.

"Leon doesn't want me as a gift!" Cloud yelled at the four girls, who just ignored his sentence because they knew what Leon wanted.

Leon woke up and had the urge to go to his room. When he opened the door he saw something that was shocking. "Cloud!" The brunette said looking at the blushing blonde on his bed in the sexiest attire. Cloud had a frilly pink shirt that barely covered his chest and a pink frilly mini skirt to match the outfit, he had no foot wear at all, not only that but Cloud had cat ears and a cat tail attached on him. Leon was bushing really deeply at the blonde, who had been hand cuffed with orichalcom(Indestructible steel can't be broken not even by SOLDIER)steel.

"L-Leon cou-could you please unlock these hand cuffs!" The spiky blond haired man yelled while having a very deep colored blush on his cheeks.

Leon didn't know what was more arousing, the fact that Cloud was in such a revealing outfit or the fact that he couldn't fight back if he tries anything on him. The whole situation was really making him hard. The brunette was just staring at the spiky haired blond like he was in a trance. What Cloud did next was really shocking though.

"S-stop staring at me like that! You're creeping me out!" Cloud had stuttered blushing really deeply while saying it.

This caused Leon to lose it. Before Cloud even knew it, Leon was on top of him and this action made the spiky haired blond blush even more. Cloud was about to say something when Leon slammed his lips on his own roughly. The older male had pushed his tongue right through the blond's mouth and started to lick the inner cavern making sure there was no trace untouched. As Leon did this Cloud was trying to push Leon off of his body because he really didn't want this, but the unbreakable hand cuffs prevented that from happening.

Leon parted with Cloud making him pant from the lack of breath. Leon started lick the blonde's neck making Cloud moan loudly in pleasure. "Ah! Stop it Leon!" Cloud had moaned while the brunette just kept attacking the blonde's oh so sweet tasting neck. As this went on, Leon stuck his hand inside the blond's red lingerie panties and started to stroke him slowly. This caused Cloud to moan even more loudly. Suddenly, Leon ripped the red panties right off of the spiky blond's legs.

The brunette then smirked and started to lick the blond's member making him cringe. Leon started to suck all of the length in his mouth and was licking the tip of it and somehow Cloud came shortly after that. Cloud was blushing really hard because he came in such a short time. Leon just licked the fluid off of Cloud's still hard cock. The brunette started to undo all the belts he had on himself and lowered them only a little bit to let out his hard appendage, which Cloud saw and blushed at the size of it but the look on the older male's face said that he wasn't going to let him have it so easily.

"Come here little Kitten." Leon said lustfully to Cloud.

Cloud listened and then Leon positioned him on his hands and knees and Cloud was confused on what Leon was doing when all of a sudden a hot moist figure impaled him but it wasn't Leon's cock inside him. Before Cloud could stop himself he moaned as the moist figure started to lick and twirl around inside him and it felt so good. Leon swirled his tongue around to play with the spiky blond, who was making really audible moans.

"Ahh...Ah ooh god it's so good!" Cloud moaned as Leon played with the blond's hole. Leon took out his tongue and swiftly entered Cloud's wet hot entrance. Cloud screamed in pain as the large cock was slammed into him all the way. Cloud was in so much pain that he actually had tears running down his face, but Leon helped soothe the pain a bit and patted Cloud's head like he was a kitten. Cloud had a hard time trying to steady himself thanks to the stupid hand cuffs. After a while, Leon started to thrust his large member in and out but not slowly, though. He wanted to see the spiky blond haired man in pain and wanted to hear his little whimpers as he tortured him. It kinda turned him on.

"Leon..Ack! Please stop moving like that...You're hurting me!" Cloud whimpered as Leon just started to thrust a little harder. Cloud was sure he wasn't going to be able to walk in the morning.

"Say you love me," Leon said while thrusting inside of Cloud with a calm look on his face.

"Fine! I admit it! I'm in love with Leon-Kun!" Cloud cried out so he won't have to deal with the pain because he was very sure he would of started bleeding if it kept up that way and Leon was sure that Cloud didn't want to be raped. Leon had smiled which quickly turned into a smirk as he turned Cloud around and settled him on his lap. Leon started to play with the yellow cat tail that somehow Cloud had control over. Cloud was blushing as Leon smirk slowly turned into an evil one.

"You know you don't have to be so formal." The brunette said before thrusting up hard into Cloud directly hitting his prostate with ease. Cloud was about to moan but eon forced his mouth on his roughly and made sure to keep it that way as he kept thrusting hard into Cloud. The spiky blond's face was really red from the blushing. Cloud was really hard and he was so close to his limit but he didn't want to cum first.

Leon started to thrust harder and harder into Cloud's prostate making the blond moan very loudly.

"Ah! Ah! AHH! AAH! So good! More I want more!" The spiky haired blond moaned like a little bitch. Leon was thrusting deeper into Cloud when he heard a strangled scream that was buried by his shirt. Cloud had came harder than the first time and what surprised Leon was that he didn't have to do anything to make him cum. Leon felt his peak approach.

"Ngh!" Leon silently grunted before cumming all inside Cloud's abused hole. The spiky blond haired man was shivering from the aftermath of their love making. The brunette slowly took his cock out of Cloud and kissed him passionately on the lips. Leon licked Cloud's bottom lip asking for entrance and this time Cloud allowed him too.

"Happy Birthday Leon." Cloud said before falling asleep in the brunette's arms. Leon held him in his arms as he fell asleep happily.

Behind the door, the four girls were all giggling.

Neo: There that should do it I can't believe I made this fic so perfect!

Neox: Yeah read and review!


End file.
